Chris D'Amico
Chris D'Amico is the son of crime lord Frank D'Amico and also the superhero Red Mist later becoming the villain the''' Motherfucker''' after the murder of his father. Biography ''Kick-Ass When it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris disguises himself as a superhero, '''Red Mist', and befriends Kick-Ass. During this time, he learns that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, are the vigilantes intent on bringing down his father's business. He tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, in order to lure all three heroes into a trap. He is as equally ruthless as his father, although he is still human enough not to harm those who pose no threat to him or his father, as evidenced when he pleads with Frank to spare Kick-Ass' life after proving his innocence. However, when Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight and tries to kill him, but ultimately loses the fight. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask and vows revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. ''Kick-Ass 2 Years after his fathers death, Chris D'Amico has moved out of the penthouse and in to a Mansion owned by his mother, Angie. However, still enraged to avenge his fathers death, Chris decides it's time to get back into the suit and find Kick-Ass. He becomes delayed with this plan after discovering that his mom, now an alcoholic, has thrown away the Red Mist suit. Angered by his mothers action's, Chris continuously kicks the tanning bed fans with his mom inside. The fans cut out causing an electrical surge that kills his mother, where Chris shows great horror as he softly says "mommy". In the after hours of his moms death, Chris is ravaging through her belongings in the hope to throw everything out. Javier , the new driver, comes across a pair of Frank D'Amico's guns and shows them to Chris. In doing so, Chris rushes to Javier and knocks over a bag with kinky clothing in. Minutes later, Chris is seen wearing these clothes with the intention to make his new outfit, and "hence forth shall be known as The Motherfucker". Soon enough, The Motherfucker is out to commit his first evil crime. Javier takes him to a small convenience store however unaware of The Motherfucker's intentions. He enters the store, demanding the cash register be emptied, waving his fathers guns around. While the register is being emptied, and elderly man enters the store noticing The Motherfucker and the clerk. He automatically see's an error in The Motherfucker's stance with the guns, and continues to mock him until he decides to shoot up the drinks fridge, with a slightly evil looking smirk. He grabs the money, and runs back to the car demanding Javier to drive away quick. Whilst still in the car, he asks Javier to put the word out that he's going to build an evil army to take down Kick-Ass once and for all. Chris is later a UFC gym training but after he gets hurt a few time he quits and tells Javier that his superpower is that he is rich as shit, He then hires his UFC opponent and gives him a supervillian name and tells Javier to hire every heavy hitter in town and that he is willing to pay top dollar. Chris is later seen at his indoor pool and looking at the news on his tablet and tells Javier that Kick-Ass's team just busted a whore house operation and ask's Javier were's his team and Javier tells him that everyone is to scared to take the job because of his Uncle Ralph. Chris asks why are they scared if he's in jail but Javier tells him he's the head of the family now and he wants everyone to lay low but Javier was able to find a few people who are welling to work for him. Chris names his army "The Toxic Mega-Cunts " and proceeds to hire quickly, recruiting locals from the social networking site Twitter. Javier finds him four evil badasses and make them his Lieutenants, in which he names them Genghis Carnage , Black Death , Mother Russia and The Tumor. Chris is then on his way to jail since his Uncle Ralphie wants to talk to him about his actions, once in the room his Uncle Ralph tries to convince Chris to let go of his revenge but Chris refuses and tells his uncle that he can't tell him what to do anymore, Ralph tells Lou to hand Chris his phone and when Chris wait's for the phone to be answered it turns out to be Javier and he asks Chris is everything okay before he is stabbed to death by one of Ralph's men. Chris is shocked and hurt by this but Chris smiles and tells his uncle that he needed that and now he know's what to do next and leaves the jail. From recruiting the four badasses, he manages to find the Justice Forever HQ and has Mother Russia injure Colonel Stars and Stripes. The Motherfucker then tells Sal that he did his homework on him and that he knows that he did some work for his dad back in the day and that is this the way he wanted to die. He then tells his team to wreck everything and he see's a piece of paper with an address, He then see's the Team picture and learns that this is Night Bitch 's address and that she's dating Kick-Ass. He tells Mother Russia to cut Sal's head off as The Motherfucker and the rest of his team then leave to get pizza. Later, The Motherfucker and his team go to a small neighborhood looking for a member of Justice Forever, Night Bitch, in which he intends to rape to send a message. Embarrassingly for him, things did not all go to plan after he simply couldn't get an "evil boner". Night Bitch was instead beaten off screen. Later on we see The Toxic Mega-Cunts enter a pimped out plane hanger, which is from then on known as their hideout. When Tumor ask Chris what the bags were for Chris tells him their for the bombs but Genghis Carnage tells Chris that it won't work and that he needs a Chemical type for the bombs, Chris tells him to fix it and when Mother Russia tells Chris to relax and that everything is going as plan but Chris tells her that it's not and that the guy who was arrested is not Kick-Ass and at the same moment Ass-Kicker comes out of no were and tells Chris that the guy arrested is Kick-Ass's Dad. With this new info The Motherfucker hires some prisoners to kill Kick-Ass's Dad and take a picture, Chris then sends the picture to Dave and later sends Genghis Carnage and a few other henchmen to kidnap Dave and bring him to the Lair. The Motherfucker gathers all Toxic Mega-Cunts' members into this hideout, before making a speech claiming on that night, Kick-Ass and Justice Forever will fall. He is then disrupted by Kick-Ass shouting out Chris' full name, luring Chris out. As he stands eye to eye with Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, he mocks and threatens both with his army. Hit-Girl changes the mood after she announces that "she's brought some friends". The hangar door opens and we see the Justice Forever army walk in. Chris is shocked and scared to see the Justice Forever Army but acts tough so his army won't think he's weak and when Kick-Ass tells him he's gonna pay for what he did to his dad Chris gets angry and walks towards Dave and tells him that he blow up his dad with a bazooka. The Motherfucker and Kick-Ass stand face to face until Dave punches Chris giving him a bloody noise and once the heroes begin to charge towards the villains Chris makes a run for it. A huge battle then soon commences between the two army's, The Motherfucker tries to avoid the battle but Kick-Ass's tackles him to the ground and once Chris gets back up on his feet he grabs Mother Russia's Machete and begins to fight Kick-Ass, The Motherfucker is easily beaten until two supervillains hold Kick-Ass down, The Motherfucker prepares to kill Kick-Ass until Remembering Tommy defeat the two villains freeing Kick-Ass. The Motherfucker makes a run for it again this time on top of the shark cage on the layover where he's confronted by Kick-Ass again, Chris attacks him and the two clash until Kick-Ass disarms The Motherfucker but a supervillain attacks Kick-Ass giving The Motherfucker enough time to escape. The Motherfucker retreats to the rooftop luring Kick-Ass after him. Once Kick-Ass reaches the top of the rooftop, The Motherfucker sprays him with nails by chucking a half full bucket at him. This weakens Kick-Ass, fueling The Motherfucker's intentions, Chris grabs the baton Dave dropped then asks Kick-Ass whats the point of wearing a mask if you can't do what you want and when Dave says he wants to do good The Motherfucker begins to hit him with his own baton. Dave then kicks Chris in the balls and returns to his feet to fight The Motherfucker. All of Chris's attacks are easily countered by Kick-Ass and once Dave disarms The Motherfucker falls onto the glass roof leading to inside the hangar. The glass cracks, before The Motherfucker falls through. Kick-Ass is quick on his feet to grab him, but the over confident Motherfucker refuses his help and tells him that he'd rather die but Dave tries to tell him that this is real life and when you die it's all over, Chris then tells Dave that he made all this real and that he started it and that he's gonna end it. Chris still thinking that this is all still a comic book tells Dave that he's immortal, finally forces Dave to let him go and falls. During the fall, he realizes that his imminent death has arrived and begins to scream, before falling into the shark tank. From there, The Motherfucker rises in happiness as he has survived the fall, Chris then begins to apologize to Dave until he hears movement in the tank. Chris looks up at Dave one last time until he is attacked by the shark presumed dead. The Motherfucker disappears underwater before blood rising to the top. Chris is presumed dead until he is seen screaming from his hospital bed. His legs and arms are gone and he cannot move enough to sip a drink through a straw. Character Traits ''To be added Relationships *Frank D'Amico - Father. *Angie D'Amico - Mother. *Ralph D'Amico - Uncle. *Javier - Servant. *Kick-Ass - Enemy. *Colonel Stars and Stripes - Enemy. *Mother Russia - Ally. *Genghis Carnage - Ally. *The Tumor - Ally. *Black Death - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Vaughn series (2 films) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Christopher Mintz-Plasse Behind the scenes To be added Gallery ''Kick-Ass'' Red_Mist_3.jpg|Red Mist. Chris_and_Frank_D'Amico.jpg Kick-Ass_2634-1-.jpg Tumblr_l3ltofoyJI1qbg14qo1_1280-2.jpg Red Mist poster.jpg Redmist.png ''Kick-Ass 2'' Kick-Ass and Mother Fucker.jpg|Kick-Ass and Motherfucker. Motherfucker poster.jpg|Poster. Category:Kick-Ass characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Heroes